


my lovers, my colleagues, my best friends and enemies.

by chokinghxzard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Yelling, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokinghxzard/pseuds/chokinghxzard
Summary: “oh my god, can you just SHUT THE FUCK UP?” the blonde shouted. tubbo flinched. the blonde yanked the bracelet out of the shorter’s hand and threw it onto the floor causing it to break.shippers dni!! this story is completely platonic! if you ship minors then please leave this fic alone.title from ‘i’m sorry boris’ by wilbur soot.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, don’t ship minors u fucken weirdo
Kudos: 54





	my lovers, my colleagues, my best friends and enemies.

* * *

the brunette trotted happily next to the blonde. “and then niki invited me to make bracelets with her! i know you’re having a bad week this week, so i made you on-“ tubbo chirped happily and extended his arm holding the bracelet towards tommy before being cut off.

“oh my god, can you just SHUT THE FUCK UP?” the blonde shouted. tubbo flinched. the blonde yanked the bracelet out of the shorter’s hand and threw it onto the ground causing it to break.

“i-i’m sorry-“ the brunette got cut off once again. “YOU HAVE BEEN SO ANNOYING TODAY. I DONT’T FUCKING CARE THAT YOUR DAY HAS BEEN GOING GREAT. FUCK OFF.” he shouted then walked away from the brunette angrily.

tubbo felt like crying. he watched his best friend storm off with teary eyes. he sadly bent over and picked up the broken bracelet. he worked so hard on it as a gift for him and all he got in return was yelling and watery eyes. he started to slowly walk back to snowchester, trying to hold in his tears.

he walked past ranboo as the tall half enderman waved as tubbo blinked back his tears so the lanky male wouldn’t be concerned. he waved back and croaked out a ‘hello.’ before continuing on with his trek back to his cottage.

———————————————————————————

the small male was laying in bed with his wool blanket draped across his shoulders while he sobbed to himself, clutching the broken bracelet from earlier in his sweaty hands when he heard the door to his cottage open.

he shut his eyes in hopes that whoever was there would realize that he was sleeping and go away. 

but the foot steps continued to come, and the brunette heard the person climb up his ladder.

tubbo felt something dip into the mattress and scoot beside him. the brunette then felt lanky arms wrap around his middle and something place itself in the crook of his neck.

“i’m sorry tubs.” he heard a familiar voice say.

the smaller male felt a chaste kiss being placed on his neck. “i’m sorry i yelled at you, and i’m sorry i threw your gift.” he heard tommy say.

”it’s okay tommy, it didn’t matt-er anyways.” the brunette whispered back. “it was just a stupid b-bracelet and i was a-a-annoying you anywa-ys.” tubbo choked at the last bit and felt his eyes water again.

”no no no.” the blonde said in a panicked tone. “you weren’t annoying me at all. i’m sorry about the things i said. i didn’t mean any of them, bee.” the brunette turned himself over and into the taller’s chest, bracelet forgotten, the beads scattered onto the mattress.

”b-but you were yelling s-o loudly-“ he sobbed out and started to cry into the males chest. “shhh, it’s alright tubs, you’re okay.” the latter rubbed his back comfortingly. “i’m sorry bee, i’m sorry.” he whispered into the fluffy brown hair.

tubbo only continued to sob into his chest while the blonde whispered soft nothings to him.

the brunette started to calm down and the sobbing turned into quiet sniffles. tommy continued to rub his back and pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

”g’night toms. i love y-you.” he whispered into the blondes chest. “night bee. i love you too.” he whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i’ve been thinking of random prompts to use for fanfictions and this one was my favorite. kudos, comments and criticism are very much appreciated!


End file.
